Me enamore de ti
by Grecia Hdz
Summary: La historia comienza cuando Ikuto salva a Amu de unos maleantes, desde ese momento las cosas cambiaran. :BB -CANCELADA-
1. Apareciendo en el Mejor momento

_Era de noche, y caminaba sola por una calle no muy transitada, pocas personas se veían daba miedo el solo hecho de respirar esos aires._

**Amu- **Sera mejor que regrese pronto a casa, este lugar me da miedo.

_En ese momento se escucha como unos botes de basura caen ella voltea asustada para ver que ha sucedido en eso choca con dos jóvenes._

**Amu-** Perdón.  
**Chico 1-** Oye fíjate por donde caminas, me golpeaste y eso me dolió.  
**Chico 2-** No la vas a pagar-en eso voltean a ver a Amu.  
**Ambos-** Que linda.  
**Amu-** Perdón no fue mi intención.  
**Chico 2-** ¿Que haces tan solita por aquí? ven acompáñanos.  
**Chico 1**- Si ven con nosotros pasaras un buen rato.  
**Amu-** N-no gracias, yo me t-tengo que ir.  
**Chico 1**- Vamos solo es un rato no te arrepentirás - rodeando su espalda con su brazo y empujándola.  
**Amu-** ¡No! ¡Suéltame!  
**Chico 2-** ¡No, tu vienes con nosotros quieras o no!  
**Amu-** ¡No quiero! ¡Ya les dije que me suelten!

_En eso aparece un chico muy apuesto delante de ellos_

**-**¿No la escucharon? Les dijo que la suelten  
**Chico 2**- ¿Quién te crees tu para decirnos que hacer?  
**-**¡Les dije que la Suelten!

_En eso el chico les quita a Amu de sus manos, protegiéndola, los otros chicos se lanzan contra él queriéndolo golpear pero él esquiva sus golpes y los golpea, empieza una pelea de 2 contra 1. Amu esta asustada no sabe que pasa ni que hacer se queda en shock mientras su héroe deja tirados sobre el piso a los dos chicos que quisieron llevársela. Al dejarlos tirados éste se dirige hacia Amu, ella aterrada empieza a tartamudear._

**Amu-** ¿Q-que m-e vas a-ser?-retirándose paso a paso.  
**-**No te preocupes yo no te are nada ya estas segura, pero tu no deberías andar tan noche caminando sola por esta calle es muy peligroso. Y mas para una chica tan linda como tu.  
**Amu-** _(sonrojada)_ Y-ya no lo a-are mas. Gra-acias por s-salvarme.  
**-**No es nada. Bueno adiós.-se retira caminando  
**Amu-** ¡Espera! No me has dicho tu nombre.

_Él se detiene, y voltea su mirada hacia ella y le contesta _

**-**Ikuto.-esbozando una leve sonrisa pícara.


	2. ¿Que eliges?

**¿Que eliges?**

Declaimer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece, si no a peach-pit.

Amu estaba acostada en su cama sin poder dormir, ya que no dejaba de recordar al chico que la salvo.

Amu pov.

Ikuto…Ikuto…Ikuto…

Esa imagen no se me quitaba de la cabeza, él se llama Ikuto… vaya en realidad me salvo, no se hubiese sido de mi si el no hubiera aparecido en ese momento. Me dan escalofríos de solo pensarlo.  
Lo mejor será que me olvide de él, ya que no creo volverlo a ver, aunque me hubiese gustado haberle agradecido de una mejor manera.  
Total debo dormirme ya que mañana hay escuela.

_Al otro día Amu se levanta para ir a la escuela, al llegar saluda a su amiga Rima, a Nagihiko, Yaya y Tadase._

Terminando la escuela, de camino a casa Amu cree haber visto a Ikuto, aquel chico que la salvo.

Amu- ¿Ese que acaba de pasar que no es Ikuto?

Amu corre entre la multitud intentando alcanzarlo pero su intento es fallido ya no logra verlo.

Amu- ¡Rayos! Esperaba hablar con él.

Amu se queda confundida de si en realidad era él o solo fue su imaginación, decidió dejar de pensar en eso y se fue a dormir.

_Al otro día por la mañana su madre la mando a comprar unas cosas para prepara la comida, Amu se encontraba escogiendo unos vegetales cuando alguien la empuja. _

Amu-Auch!  
-Oh, perdón fue un accidente.  
Amu-Esta bien no te pre- IKUTO?!  
Ikuto- Oh, tu eres la chica del otro día.  
Amu- Si, te he buscado pero no se nada de ti, quiero agradecerte por salvarme el otro día.  
Ikuto- Aaa… si no fue nada.  
Amu- ¿Cómo que no fue nada? Si tú no hubieras llegado quien sabe que me hubieran hecho. Asi que me siento en deuda contigo dime ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?  
Ikuto- Uhmm…No lo creo.  
Amu- Moo… Vamos lo que sea.  
Ikuto- (acercándose con mirada y sonrisa picara) ¿Lo que sea?  
Amu- (sonrojada) etto.. supongo que si…  
Ikuto- Jajaja lo pensare. Adios (se despide pícaramente.  
Amu- ¡Espera!. Se fue. Desaparece mucho….

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooo

Perdon por ser tan corta la histria esque no me inspire mucho del todo xp pero les prometo que para el siguiente les traere mas larga la historian.n Bye-bye

No olviden sonreir :D


	3. Una propuesta tentadora'

Declaimer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece, si no a peach-pit.

**A**MUPOV.

Valla Ikuto es raro , pero no puedo negar que es guapo, aunque no estoy muy segura de haberle dicho que aria cualquier cosa por devolverle el favor no me imagino que habrá pensado su sucia mente pervertida (sacude su cabeza de un lado a otro) no, no ha pensado nada así. Lo mejor será que me acueste a dormir.

_Al otro día Amu se levanta para ir a la escuela y como de costumbre llega tarde._

Amu- ¡Oh no llegare tarde de nuevo si no me apresuro!

_Amu sale corriendo de su casa sin fijarse por donde va y tropieza con alguien.(ya se le hizo costumbre xD)_

Amu-Ita-tai… (Sobándose la frente) perdón es que no me fije por donde iba.  
Ikuto- Uhmm dos veces tropezando con migo ¿crees que deba perdonarte?  
Amu- ¡¿Ikuto?! ¿De nuevo tu?  
Ikuto- Así es… ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?  
Amu- A la escuela ya se me hizo tarde D: me tengo que ir perdón (corriendo a toda prisa)  
Ikuto-Que rara -.-

_Amu alcanzo a entrar a clases ya que su profesor había llegado tarde.  
Al terminar la escuela Amu ve en la entrada un gran multitud de chicas gritando ''¡Que guapo! , ¿Qué ara aquí?'' y demás Amu decidió ignorar la multitud y regresar a la casa pero cuando estaba a punto de irse escucho._

Ikuto- ¿Así es como me recibes?  
Amu-¡¿Ikuto?! ¿Qué haces aquí?  
Ikuto-(acercándose lentamente a Amu) Vine a verte, (se acerca a su oído)

Tenemos algo pendiente ¿lo recuerdas?  
Amu- (sonrojada) ¿Algo pendiente? ¿Qué es?  
Ikuto- sobre tu propuesta, olvidadiza  
Amu- Ooh! Cierto lo olvide xP y bien dime ¿que pensaste?  
Ikuto- Discútanoslo en otra parte no parece un buen lugar aquí (señalándole hacia el grupo de chicas que la miraban con ojos de rabia y envidia)  
Amu-Ou..' cierto jeje(risa nerviosa) ¿y a donde vamos?  
Ikuto- Conozco un buen lugar ven (halándola del brazo)

_Al dejar atrás la escuela caminan sin decir una palabra, todas las chicas que pasaban junto a ellos miraban a Ikuto y murmullaban cosas como ¡Qué Guapo! ¿Quién es él? ¿Será su novia? Entre otras cosas Ikuto solo las ignoraba pero Amu cada ves se apenaba más. Al llegar se detienen en frente de una cafetería que parece no muy visitada._

Ikuto-Entremos.

_Al entrar se podía observar que la cafetería no era muy grande pero emitía un aura de tranquilidad, la camarera los saludo amablemente, era una mujer joven muy agradable, se pudo detectar el olor a un rico pan recién horneado sin duda era una cafetería para pasar un buen rato.  
Se sentaron en una mesa alejada de las ventanas para evitar llamar la atención._

Amu-¿Y bien? Dime que decidiste ¿Qué quieres que haga por ti?  
Mesera-¿Qué desean ordenar?  
Ikuto- ¿Qué quieres Amu?  
Amu- ettooo… me da una tarta de Chocolate y un chocokawaii por favor.  
Ikuto- ¿Te gusta el chocolate?  
Amu- Si, me encanta n.n  
Ikuto- A mi me das lo mismo por favor  
Mesera- En seguida se los traigo.

_La mesera no tardo mucho en traerles su pedido._

Mesera- Aquí tienen. Disfrútenlo.  
Ambos- Gracias.  
Amu-(Probando la tarta) ¡Esta riquísima!  
Ikuto- Jaja si, aquí preparan unas tartas muy ricas.  
Amu- Sii.. (Sin parar de comer la tarta)  
(Ikuto solo mira a Amu con esa mirada tierna *w*)  
Amu- ¿Sucede algo?  
Ikuto- Nada… (y empieza a comerse su tarta)  
Amu- Y bien Ikuto… ¿Qué decidiste? ¿Qué quieres como recompensa?  
Ikuto-Dijiste que como agradecimiento arias lo que fuera ¿cierto?  
Amu- Si... e-eso dije….  
Ikuto- Bien,(vos seria y la mira fijamnte a los ojos) entonces quiero que seas mis novia.  
Amu-¿¡QUEEEE!? ¿¡TU NOVIA!?  
Ikuto-Jaja se que es muy emocionante pero baja la voz.

_Todas las empleadas y los poco clientes los miraban sorprendidos._

Ikuto- Entonces ¿Que dices?  
Amu-_ E-tto-o yo..._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Jojo :B Perdon por dejarlos asi pero ahi esta el otro cap. espero y les haya gustado dejenme muchos Reviews :D para saber que les gusto prometo subir mas seguido n.n Cdt y Sonrian Yo invito :DD**


End file.
